Streaming content, such as movies and television programs, are typically presented in a linear manner. Accordingly, users experience the movie from start to finish following a sequence chosen by the content's creator. In some situations, however, users may become confused by multiple or complex plot lines, non-linear story lines, and so forth. In addition, creators may edit the content to achieve a particular rating, tell a story in a particular way, stay within an allotted time period, fit within a schedule, and so on. For example, a creator may align a high point in a television series with the end of the program's season (e.g., a cliffhanger) to hold the viewer's attention between seasons.
As a result, some users may become disengaged from the content due to lack of some information, failure to appreciate the creator's intent, loss of interest, and so forth. For example, a user may begin watching a television series after several episodes have already aired. Therefore, the user may not understand what occurred in a previous episode. This may lead to user dissatisfaction and limit a creator's audience for the content.